Brady Imprints
by Silence of the Wolves
Summary: Author: Sarah Josling. Brady's unforgivable sin costs him his life. AU. Silence of the Wolves Contest entry.


_**SILENCE OF THE WOLVES**_

_**BRADY IMPRINTS**_

_**Sarah Josling**_

_**http : / / www . fanfiction . net /u/2136766/ **_

_**Main Players: Brady, Jacob, Renesmee **_

_**Disclaimer: Death, child murder, language, bad writing... I do not own the Twilight Saga**_

_**To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:**_

_**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2269000/Silence_of_the_Wolves**_

_

* * *

Brady_

I had always heard about imprinting, it was supposed to be a rare occurance amongst the wolves. An event in which an unsuspecting wolf looks at a person and can't help falling in love with them. I never took it seriously, I mean, I was 13, what were the odds that I'd just look at someone and go head over heals gaga for them?

But, then it happened.

I saw her. Jake was my friend, he may have left the pack and run off with Leah and Seth to protect the bloodsuckers, but he was my friend and the only reason I didn't run off with him was because I knew it would just about kill my mother. And we're all each other has. The packs made up after Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born and Sam realized she wasn't as dangerous as he had originally thought, and when Jake had said that he imprinted on her.

About two months later was the first time I went to see Renesmee - Jake called her Nessie - and my whole world stopped. She looked to be around two or three and she was the most beautiful being I had ever laid my eyes on. With her golden Shirley Temple hair that fell all down her back, brilliant brown eyes, sweet Angelic face. I could feel everything in me changing at the sight of her, but I didn't care. I knew Jacob would kill me if he found out what I was doing, but I couldn't help it. Imprinting couldn't be controlled, and right now I didn't care if he ripped me limb from limb, all I could bring myself to care about was Renesmee. Most people would laugh at the idea of finding your Soul Mate at thirteen, but there was no way in Hell I could ever love anyone else that I already loved Renesmee, even though I hadn't done more than stare at her.

I was so engrossed in staring at her and letting my run around in circles, fantasizing about her sweet little giggle, her cute toddler smile, her hair bouncing as she ran around and played, that I didn't notice her moving gracefully towards me. She was skipping through the endless sea of bloodsuckers that irritated my wolf instincts to attack to me with a gorgeous smile on her little pink lips.

"Hi!" She smiled at me, her beautiful eyes dancing with happiness. I was in my wolf form so I couldn't speak back to her, but I barked softly, trying not to scare her. She reached out one of her tiny hands and touched my nose, making images flash through my mind, she was showing me Jacob changing from a wolf to a human and back again. I'd heard about her ability, but it was so much more to experience it. Through her images she was also asking me if I was like Jacob and I nodded ever so slightly, not wanting her to take her warm hand off my nose. I don't know how or why, but I just knew that she knew how I felt about her. Renesmee pushed the image of Jacob turning from a wolf into a human into my thoughts again, asking me to change and I reluctantly stepped back away from her, out of her warm touch and when I was sure I couldn't hurt her I changed, dropping to my kneees on the ground in front of her.

"Renesmee..." I breathed her name, it sounded like gold on my tongue. The girl herself stepped forward again and placed her fingers feather light on my forehead, asking me what my name was. "I'm Brady." I told her, aching to just wrap my arms around her and hold her until the end of time, I just wanted to lock her away from the rest of the world and protect her from anything that would try and hurt her.

_SOTW_

_Brady_

It had been a whole month since I first imprinted on Renesmee and so far I had managed to keep it a secret from not only the rest of my pack, but more importantly Jacob. Renesmee was supposed to be Jacobs imprint, and he definately wouldn't take it too well if found out I had imprinted on her as well. I had had to sneak around and only see Renesmee when there were others from the pack there, they were focussing on some group of bloodsuckers that wanted to kill my Angel, but every chance I got I would just sit and stare at her or play with her. I didn't need to be there for those boring talks, I already knew that if anyone came with two states of Renesmee who wanted to hurt her then I go kill them myself, and if it was anything important I could find out later from the ones that were paying attention.

Of course it was hard to get any alone time with Renesmee when Jake was always around, feeling exactly the same way about the Angel as I did. I'm pretty sure he was starting to get suspicious of all the time I was spending with her. Jacob may have come up with the clever idea to gove her a nickname after the loch ness monster, but I found one that only I called her; Rey... Because she was my little ray of sunshine.

I was on my way back to the reservation after another day of playing with Renesmee and Jacob glaring critically at me when it happened. Jacob burst out of the trees in his wolf form and growled at me. I was startled, why was he growling at me? had I done something wrong? He couldn't know that I imprinted on his imprint, could he? I cautiously stepped back, carefully eyeing Jake, he looked ready to kill and I had a feeling it was my fault and that I'd be the victim if he did.

I tried to look as none threatening as possible, not hard considering I was a thirteen year old kid who was the smallest in the pack and had over-sized paws that made me look like an overgrown puppy, and he's a sixteen year old guy who could pass for at least twenty-five and I'm pretty sure he was bigger and stronger than Sam was now.

"You!" Jacob had phased so fast I didn't even have time to register it when he talked. He looked a whole lot more than pissed off and I knew only one thing could make him that mad; Renesmee. He knew I had imprinted on her as well. No two wolves have ever imprinted on the same girl before, and I knew after this we wouldn't have to worry about competition... One of us wouldn't be alive to compete for her affections.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly, phasing back to human as well, hoping he wouldn't attack, but knowing her would. I should have known that I wouldn't have been able to keep my love for Rey a secret, especially from Jacob.

"You!" He just growled, advancing on me and I took a step back, this would not end good for me. "You imprinted on her!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, my eyes wide as I backed myself against a tree with no way of escape.

"You knew how I felt about her... You knew that I loved her and you imprinted on her." He accused, his whole body shaking to keep from phasing and I was sure that would only add to the pain when he killed me.

"I-I didn't mean to, Jake, I couldn't help it." I said, my voice an octave higher than normal. "I love her. You know how imprinting is, you can't control it, I love her, Jake."

That seemed to be all it took to set Jacob off because he launched himself at me and knocked us both right through the tree I was against. First his fist connected with my jaw, then my nose, then the side of my head and I couldn't hear for a second when his punch did some sort of damage before I healed. I tried to fight back, to push him off me, to hit him back, but he was a lot bigger and stronger than me. I couldn't get a punch in edgewise.

"Jake, please?" I begged, trying to guard my face out of instinct. "Please? I-I'll stay away from her, I promise." It'd hurt like Hell, worse than being beated to crap, and I'd never love anyone again, but if it got Jacob to stop and just protect Rey from anything and everything, then I'd stay away from her. I could force myself away from her if it meant she'd be happy and wouldn't have to choose between us. Because I knew if she did, that she wouldn't choose me and I couldn't live with that sort of rejection.

"I know you will, you little bastard!" Jacob growled, hitting my stomach this time and I coughed, he was a Hell of a lot stronger than me. "Becasue I won't let you near her ever again." That's when he phased and I was dead, he was a wolf and had lunged at me before I could even phase myself, his teeth attached to my neck and dug in...

_SOTW_

_Renesmee_

'Where's Brady?' I thought to Jacob, flashing his face into his mind with my touch. I hadn't seen my Brady in four whole days and he usually came to see me every day. I knew something was wrong with him, I could _feel_ it, and I knew my Jacob knew what it was.

"He had to go away for a while." My Jacob replied softly and I could hear something wrong in his voice.

'When will he come back?' I asked, I missed the way he called me Rey and only he did that, it made me feel fuzzy inside.

"Don't worry about that, Nessie." Jacob tried to sooth me, but it didn't work, I only wanted my Brady. I love Jake and all, but I also love Brady, I love them both.

'Gone?' I asked Jacob sadly, showing him an image of my Brady slowly fading away, tears sparkling in my eyes. 'I don't want him gone.'

"Gone." Jacob whispered, nodding his head guiltily and I asked him why he was guilty. "I... Ness, I'm sorry... I made Brady gone..."

"No! No! No! No! No!" I screamed, putting my hands over my ears and surprising everyone, that was the most I had spoken to most present. "NO! I want my Brady!" My voice was high and demanding, but Jacob didn't move. He didn't go get Brady. "I WANT BRADY!" I screamed as loud as I could, not caring if it looked like I was having a tantrum, I'm a child, I'm allowed to have tantrums when one person I love kills another person I love.


End file.
